


Left Unsaid

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Kid wakes up in the middle of the night, and tries to parse out how he feels while Minerva sleeps next to him.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OP OC: Minerva [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Pride and Prejudice for the first time and it made me cry (and also put me in the mood for something sweet and romantic). So I did something with Kid and my OC :D

There are some people who, despite how long they've known and cared for someone, just can't say that they love them out loud. It could be out of a fear of intimacy, of giving that sense of weakness and vulnerability a real weight with just three words. Some don't feel as if they  _ have  _ to say it. Some refuse to admit they feel it at all, too guarded and battle-scarred to be capable of experiencing love at all.

As Eustass Kid blinked groggily and woke up in the middle of the night, he looked down at Minerva, still sound asleep in bed with him--and felt all of these complicated, messy justifications and reasons for never saying how he felt out loud. He didn't even know why he'd woken up; he never remembered his dreams or nightmares, but there were some nights that his battle instinct suddenly caused him to wake up at the slightest noise that seemed off to his subconscious. Whatever had woken him, it didn't seem to be a threat; his quarters were dark, barely illuminated by a thin sliver of moonlight peeking through a set of old thick curtains. 

Kid's arm was draped over Minerva's waist, and her head rested against his chest. One of her hands was near his other shoulder, just a few inches from his amputated arm. Normally he felt an instinctive urge to keep that part of him from being touched, or even stared at for too long; plenty of pirates and Marines alike had met a gruesome end, just because Kid thought their gaze lingered a bit too long on his imposing metal prosthetic. Still, with crewmates, he felt less guarded--with Minerva, even more so. 

Her fingertips grazed a bit of skin along his bicep as she shifted in her sleep, sighing softly and moving her head a bit closer to Kid's collarbone. He could feel a few strands of her hair fall across his face, and the faint air of her soft breaths against his chest. He wasn't used to feeling something so warm and soft, and even if he refused to say it out loud...he liked it. He gently ran his calloused fingers up and down her waist and midsection, and a small smile turned up the corners of his lips as he rubbed circles against her plush hips. He  _ really  _ enjoyed how soft she felt.

The sound of the outside waves lapping at the hull of the Victoria Punk and the sound of Minerva's breathing made his eyes droop, and soon he started to drift back to sleep. He was barely conscious as he moved his head down to brush his lips against the back of her head. Neither of them could see the smile on the other's face as they slept, intertwined with each other. Some things didn't need to be seen--or spoken--to be felt. 


End file.
